


New and Improved

by Ka5hew



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fratt Week 2020, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: Matt didnt miss his old suit, but at least that one was knife proof.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fratt Week





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> yay! its FrattWeek! :D

Matt didn’t miss his old suit. Sure, it had good reinforcements and was bullet proof, but having it stolen (alongside his identity), and ruined, it really didn’t appeal to him anymore.  
That, and he couldn’t get a new one from Melvin anymore thanks to Fisk and the FBI. 

So, Matt didn’t have his old suit. Instead, he opted to wear whatever dark clothes he could find and a cheaply made mask. 

It worked well, for the most part. It was good for camouflage and didn’t restrict any of his movements. However, there was one, small, tiny flaw: it was not knife-proof.  
Matt discovered this one late Saturday night whilst fighting a couple of muggers in an alleyway. He was just gaining the upper hand when one of them whipped out a knife and promptly stabbed Matt in the guts. 

The pain didn’t hit immediately, and Matt kept fighting until they were all down, but as soon as the adrenaline wore off, it kicked in.  
White hot pain flared across his stomach as he stumbled to the floor in a failed attempt to walk off. Shifting to lean against the dumpster, Matt covered the wound uselessly with his shaking hands and tried to control his breathing, but all he could think about was the blood seeping through his fingers. 

So this was it. This was how he died. In some random alley stabbed by armature muggers. It may have just been the blood loss talking but the embarrassment still got to him as he sat there, useless hands uselessly clutching his bleeding stomach as his mind drifted off into unconsciousness.  
In the last few moments of awareness, Matt heard the distant thuds of heavy boots on concrete, and the familiar smell of metal and gunpowder. 

…………….

When Matt woke up, he was draped in silk sheets. His fingers twitched beneath the fabric in hopes of an explanation of how they had gotten there. As his other senses came back into focus, Matt was bombarded with the smell of copper and his hand flew to the place where he had been stabbed, but instead of a fleshy wound and blood, his fingers traced over a rough bandage wrapped around his waist.  
Someone had stitched him up.  
The fluttering of curtains alerted him to the open window to his right and then the heavy footsteps came, followed by the steady baseline of a heartbeat. The smell of gunpowder returned and Matt could sense the arsenal on the man that stood before him.

Frank Castle.

“Mornin’ sunshine”

Matt slowly sat up and rested against the headboard as Frank came and stood in front of him. 

“Frank… what are you doing here?”  
It was an appropriate question considering the man had been presumed dead for the past few months. Obviously, Matt had known better than to immediately assume Frank was dead; he had survived a bullet to the head and much more, which is why he wasn’t surprised when it had been him who had helped patch him up.  
In fact, he had been relieved. It had been nice to have some confirmation that Frank was alive and it was good to know he could trust his saviour, although trust is something Matt never expected to associate with Frank Castle.

“I’m here saving your ass”

“Yeah, thanks but I meant what are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?” 

“Got a job to do,”  
It was a vague reply, but he didn’t exactly expect Frank to fully indulge him in what he was doing, mainly because they both knew it would lead to a shouting match with no results, so details were best avoided.  
“Don’t worry Red, I’ll be outta your hair soon as I’m done.”

Matt wasn’t worried. Surprisingly enough, he actually felt a little disappointed at the words. He and Frank didn’t always get along, but there was no denying that they were very similar people, and it was nice to have someone around who understood him, understood why he was Daredevil, even if most of their time together was spent fighting. 

“Thanks again for stitching me up,” Matt said, and he could hear the way Frank’s heartbeat sped up briefly before returning to its normal march.

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t need to if you wore a proper suit – what happened to that red onesie you had?” 

“Long story and it’s not a onesie.” (It was definitely a onesie)

“Still better than what you wear now. Don’t think I can even call it a suit.”

“Really? I thought I looked pretty good in black” Matt joked, and the grin on his face grew even smugger when he heard Frank’s heart rate shoot up as he mumbled a reply. 

“Go back to sleep Red.”

…………

The morning came and Matt woke up to cold air across his skin; the window was still open. Getting out of bed, he half stumbled into the shower, hoping to wash away the blood and dirt.  
He let the shower encompass his senses, the water rushing loudly in his ears and the smell of soap comforting him. He didn’t notice the absent heartbeat until he was changed and out of the bedroom. 

Frank was gone.

Of course he had gone, it’s not like Matt expected him to stick around, but, once again, Matt felt just a little disappointed. 

Until he reached the table. 

It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was but he knew it was from Frank the moment he picked it up. 

It was a suit.  
A new suit, to be more specific. A new Daredevil suit, complete with horns. Almost exactly the same as the original but lighter and more flexible. Immediately, Matt went to try it on, and just as he expected, it was a perfect fit.


End file.
